tnufandomcom-20200215-history
General Summary; Sessions
Note: The summaries are written from characters point of view. Anything written by the Narrator is more over to be written by the Watchers observing what is occurring through their logs and reports to the Central Records Office of the Watchers. Main Characters Sessions: Guildoer Anzon, Zoe Anarus and Aconnie Tieire Shadow Fire: Alexandria Werner, Dan Zongram and Robert Werner The Second Installment: Hukari Carain Black Projects: Sakura Loris-Carain Hukari's Day/The Third Installment: Hukari Carain, Mike Drious, Rika Lee and Kai Lee Marsia Academy: Misuki Raion, David Swayne, Joshua Travis and Alexandria Werner The World of Tomorrow: Misuki Raion, Joshua Travis, Sakura Carain and John Miller The Journey to The Stars: Tomorrow: Misuki Raion, Joshua Travis and Sakura Carain Justice (Part 1): Mimi Sorinson, Kira Masters, Kara Denn and Nephelle Marris Justice (Part 2): Misuki Raion, Joshua Travis, Kira Masters, Mimi Sorinson, Darius Maximus and Nina Shadow Fire: The Great War: Alexandria Werner, Robert Werner, James Olend and Naomi Westbridge Justice: Shattered Stars: Arianna Manomi and Miroshi Hatake MArsia Academy: New Days: Misuki Raion, Joshua Travis, Mimi Sorinson and Shana Perice Summary One The New Universes Project Summary of Events to this Point Narrated by Dr. James Olend Ph.D Military Sciences with a focus on Military Strategies The year is 2197, We began following Guildoer Anzon a strange warrior from the past along with a group of vigilantes whom volunteered to join him in his quest for peace but after a long time of fighting and his unit being under 2 more commanders (those commanders being Carrie Maden and Zoe Anarus) they finally realized the sad truth of war and combat, when it comes down to it there really is not a reason for it. Soldiers will follow orders and regardless of the side the end that each side wants is victory; however there can not be victory on all sides and thus such a thing would not happen for eternity. Through special technology they are kept in stasis until needed, oddly enough the same thing occurs in the next century and a few times after. Now the year is 4553 and a new team lead by Alexandria Werner takes on the same task Guildoer did in a different location, they soon take on the roll of mercenaries and after a battle with Starfleet Forces pass thru a gate and unexpectedly end up in territory of the United Forces Alliance a group of planets under a democratic rule and a specialized military force called the Universal Defense Commission, it administers the Space Navy, Marines, Mechanized Unites, Army and general Civil Defense operations of all planets in the UFA. Werner’s ship called Shadow Fire was called upon to aide the UDC and eventually joined Delta Force the UDC’s counter terrorist, internal affairs and special operations force under the direct command of the UFA’s President. Delta Force is commanded by Aconnie Tierie a recruit from Delta Force whom worked with Guildoer for some time and remained in Delta Force for some time. Enter Hukari Carain a young girl from one of the outermost UDC facilities Malonfar Station; on a relatively normal day her station was attacked by and unknown force and she took up arms with the stations security forces thus changing her life forever. After the force she was with was nearly completely destroyed the battle ended and the remaining personnel retreated however due to the damage to their craft they were unable to reach safe space and were attacked once again. Thankfully Captain Werner came to there aide. Carain was enlisted in Delta Force and began a life of military service at the young age of 13; she went through the organizations ranks fast and after a difficult time she now holds the position of DFCO, the overall commanding officer of Delta Force. The year is currently 4561 6 years have passed more or less and war continues as always, good and evil fight and time resumes passing as if nothing ever happened regardless of the tragedies that befall our universe, a never ending stream of misgivings and sadness…. How cruel time is… Summary Two The New Universes Project Marsia Academy – The World of Tomorrow May 25th – December 16th 4562 Narrated by Misuki Raion-Travis (Protagonist, Marsia Academy – The World of Tomorrow) Hey Misuki here or Misuki-chan as my mother calls me. I don’t like it much but its an easy nickname to remember he he. Anyway this covers the events after Shadow Fire 2 and continues the events of the new Terran Federation. We start off on Marsia Academy a school turned space station when the Education Foundation was told to move the school in favor of a military outpost being placed at its old location. I met up with the stations operations manager and Dave Swayne whos the father of my daughter Tuskina. Though that happened later on but anyway we traveled throughout the station going to the wrong deck when attempting to find the residential block and were ambushed by a gang on the station. They attacked Dave and attempted to rape me but thankfully station security forces eliminated the threat and we met the headmaster after going to see the doctor whom cleared us and gave us the location of our new hide out. Soon the welcome ceremony began and Dave and I started seeing each other. One thing eventually led to another and well… we’ll just skip that… During all of this tensioned flared up with the Alrois Alliance and after wondering onto Earth for some time off me and Dave joined the military under the recommendation of President Hukari Carain. Soon we began engaging in combat with the Aloris Alliance; during the first battle my father faked his own death and saves us from a rather sticky situation on the station. I also tried negotiating with the Alrois forces and met Joshua Travis my future husband. Josh asked for my help investigating his past so being the nice person I am I helped him and we uncovered a large conspiracy within the government involving the Office of Special Intelligence. My father saved us from near death situations many times during this. After the dismantling of the terrorist parts of the OSI Command found me quite useful and had me promoted. Oh yeah I also forgot to mention that I met up with Kai a friend of mine from middle school and from the academy before it got moved to space ^_^. She with her fathers money bought me a gift for my 17th birthday; it was the Lavie my ship. At about this time I learned that Dave had died in his sleep. Unable to stop thinking about it I decided to withdrawal from the academy and continue my studies online. We soon left Marsia and were sent on a mission to the Aloris Alliance. We met Naomi and helped bring peace to the Federation and the Aloris Alliance. The Aloris Alliance also gave me a mech to help protect the peace and sent reinforcements back with us to help fight yet another attacking force at Earth; though this force was a rouge Admiral within our own ranks. During the return home I gave birth to Tuskina my and Dave’s daughter. Despite our performance Command thought that it would be best to station a mech unit on our ship and so Sakura Carain and John Miller were placed on our ship. They soon began a relationship. We also soon were brought into another one of Tardes’s attacks by its sister group The Shadow Group who attacked the Presidents Compound and took her away killing her husband. Due to issues within my relationship with Josh (involving Sakura and her sleeping with him) I was removed from command and James Ross took over. Summary Three The New Universes Project Summary of Events December 16th 4562 - January 26th 4563 Narrated by the Narrator Following the events of the Tardes Second Invasion Spike Armageddon of the EU fought them off and began a battle with their Empress. This battle would rage on for days. Meanwhile Misuki and the others rescue Hukari and return to Earth. The Senate had replaced Hukari as President with Lucas Arron a rising politician within the Federation. A few weeks pass while the mess is cleaned up. Misuki and Josh Travis divorce and Josh goes ot stay with Sakura. We now are introduced to Mimi Sorinson a member of one of the Federations last lines of defense. Part of the Alchemy Commission the Special Policing and Investigations Unit provides assistance to government agencies on investigating things that are too hard for the Police to handle but too small to refer to Delta Force with its now limited forces. Mimi and her team uncover a plot to destroy the Federation Government and almost succeed in stopping it however they did not know that one of their own Generals was involved. This a long with Mimi being captured set of a chain of events that could not be stopped. The Lowell group destroyed the Presidential Compound in Tokyo killing President Arron and also set off a bomb in the Senate Assembly Building killing most of the Senate. While the government cleans up the mess once again Mimi and the others are sent on a mission to a remote research facility on Mars. It was working on classified experiments. During this mission something goes wrong and the system causes a temporal rift that brings Shana Peirce into this dimension. Shana is a young women from an alternate reality of the 21st century. She pilots a mech-like craft and assists the team in their escape only to be ambushed by Federation Security Forces. Due to another rift in time they manage to escape and soon return to their own time now able to get back to Earth. When they arrive a new election for President has taken place. Spike had it done and Hukari was reelected as President by the people ageist the Senates advice. Peace has now finally come to the Federation and Spike a long with the EU's special forces arrest the remains of the Lowell Group. Summary Four The New Universes Project Justice January 4563 – February 4563 Narrated by Misuki Raion-Travis (Protagonist, Marsia Academy – Justice) Hey, it’s Misu again everyone; I’m back to give you a bit more insight on all the recent happenings in the universe and in my life, career or whatever you want to call it… oh hey while I am here I just wanted to remind you that Lost Mobile has a promotion going on… he he… Anyway Justice starts off following Mimi Sorinson a genius girl who works for a Special Department within Delta Force’s Alchemy Commission. Her unit is a step above the police but a step below us in the Tactical Division. Well anyway her team was sent on a mission to go and investigate some things that happened in New York City. There she was attacked by this really creepy guy calling himself Cerberus. She then got abducted by him and taken to his leaders. Thanks to the help of Kira her boyfriend and the other members of his team she was saved! It turns out that that evil creepy guy worked for someone in the government who had gone rouge or something like that. So after that the group he worked for destroyed the capital building and the President’s Compound… Thankfully Hukari-chan was not there. In response to that though the senate reelected Hukari and Josh and I got called in to help out these guys. Mimi was then sent to go check out a secret installation when something went horribly wrong there and time got all messed up. Some people who worked for the EU came and fixed it though. A few weeks passed without incident… Now we are on to the second half of the story; Kira and Mimi are sent with me and a few other people (Takara, Nina, Joshie and some guard) to go rescue the Minister of War and Defense after he got captured by terrorists who were part of a group calling itself White Fang. I learned more about them later when a spirit named Zeth inhabited Josh. Anyway after the rescue I asked Josh about Sakura and Nina wished she could see Darien Sheridan again so Kira called him. ‘Turns out that he merged with himself (creepy) and became Daruis Maximus; now he commands the Faith Special Forces and a ship called the Aventine. While on the Aventine I learn more about where Alex Werner was sent and what exactly this Great War that caused all this was. We are at war with a force of bugs called the Gorlothian Empire. Josh got in a fight with Daruis and almost got killed then Zeth (Zeth is a wolf spirit and the leader of White Fang) came out and started fighting him… it ended badly… After I went and drank a lot Daruis said I could not command so JAG got all angry with me and said that I would be court marshaled. The court marshal went nowhere though thankfully cause of Mike and Jim Olend. Now we are in a ceasefire with the Gorlothian Fleet until who knows when but while we were taking a break on Betaziod White Fang showed up and almost killed us but my Sensei Ari-senpai (Arisa Norinete) a dragon girl from far away showed up and fought off the White Fang agents sent to kill us… Oh… er also Sakura and I made up so were no longer enemies now… I think… Summary Five The New Universes Project General Summary Five Narrated by: Alexandria Werner February 4563 - July 19th 4563 White Fang had finally declared war on the Federation and all hope of stopping them was lost at this point. A Federation Task Force was sent to try and stop them but all were almost killed in the process. In retaliation Faith Forces were sent to engage White Fang and were attacked by the Earth Defense Grid because White Fang Agents hacked into it. This resulted in the Faith unit destroying the defense grid and killing most of the Federation Military Leadership. My ship would soon arrive in the outer rim while Gorlothain Forces advanced on the Federation. White Fang had also used this time to finish construction of the device that Zeth planned to use to go back in time and complete his goal! My ship would now arrive in the Outer Rim and our story would then come across Arianna Manomi and her partner Jack as they were escaping from their academy that was under attack. They were nearly killed only to be saved by Miroshi Hatake. The three of them were then saved by forces from Salmor Academy. The ships set course for Salmor and were attacked by Gorlothian Advance Forces they however defeat the enemy with skill and precision. Now they would have some time to themselves and some time to get to know their classmates before the real war began. Back on Earth Hukari formally announced the formation of the Galactic Federation; an alliance between the EU, Aloris Alliance, Terran Federation and the Western Republic. Summary Six Marsia Academy: New Days Narrated by Misuki Travis The Earth, the Lavie and all that I held dear had been destroyed by Zeth and his idea of bringing peace… Or so I had thought. The Guardian and Ari-chan managed to save all of us and take us to a place called the Sanctuary; there he gave me the option of continuing on like all that had never happened. And now we all get to start over again… The year is 4562 and this is our second chance to make things count. Narrated by Mimi Sorinson Well this is a first for me; doing an opening to one of these…. I wonder if Kira will see this… but yeah on with the show I guess; so anyway after a rather complicated turn of Temporal Events Misuki, Josh, Sakura and Arisa were returned to Marsia Academy and I was returned to Earth with a few others. The ship was even somehow moved across time… I was assigned to the Academy to find out whether the new Security Chief was really capable of working at a school. Upon my arrival and Misuki’s attempt to skip class with Josh, Lee; a transfer student met up with a recently returning student who got back from medical leave (Risa) and the Security systems at the school began to run a-muck so much so that they almost killed people so Shana a new student with rather odd training and abilities shot down the security droids with a anti-tank rifle. The gunfire alerted security and the Chief; Warren with another member of the security staff Trent headed to the scene and Warren began torturing Shana when Koto one of the school’s students attacked him and saved Shana. At this point I arrived to find everything a mess. Now I am just wondering the school living the life of a student for a change and trying to help Josh with Misuki while the Headmistress investigates the whole Shana-Warren-Koto situation. Narrated by: Mike Raion (Misuki's Father and one of Jim Olend's associates) Headmistress Hitomi had finally pieced together the whole story behind Koto attacking Warren Kaden and decided to take no action ageist Shana nor Koto... except for maybe refering Koto for psychiatric evaluation. During Hitomi's investigation Misuki was confronted by Macrok about her feelings towrad Josh and their continued fighting however he soon took things too far and Misuki attacked him nearly killing him. Misuki Raion was soon arrested and soon she resides to the idea of taking her own life to make things easier on everyone. Josh stops her from doing this and President Hukari Carain's staff intervine in the arrest of Misuki and Josh granting them a free card this one time. meanwhile Headmistress Hitomi is informed of an issue on deck 4 where the oxygen was being removed from the atmosphere becuase Arisa Norinette modified the environmental systems software making it assume that oxygen is not suppose to be in the atmosphere thus the station slowly begins removing it. Hitomi meets up with one of the stations operations staff and proceeds to the console whos programming had been altered to attempt to fix the problem before chaos ensues. Currently the main cast is assembling on deck 4 becuase people wondered why security staff were sealing off that deck; to prevent a widespread panic security was not telling anyone why the deck was being sealed off. Now Koto, Shana, Misuki and Josh accompanied by Jim Olend are setting off on deck 4 to find the root of the problem while Mimi Sorinson, Yukari Hitomi, Sakura and Arisa attempt to fix the problem. Category:Summaries Category:Sessions